


Drôle de coïncidence

by Slyshin (Ivyvory)



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Gen, dont remember half of these characters its been a decade man
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyvory/pseuds/Slyshin
Summary: One-Shot. Pour halloween, tout le monde se déguise... ou presque. Certains n'ont pas besoin de déguisement...Cross-post via Fanfiction.net.





	Drôle de coïncidence

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit et publié en 2010 sur fanfiction.net.

Les Yôkais n'existent pas. J'en suis certaine. Alors pourquoi je me retrouve une fois de plus a aider les autres a organiser un événement d'Halloween? Taku*. Kiyotsugu-kun pousse vraiment les choses a l'extrême parfois... même Saori doit bien le voir. J'ignore comment, mais le chef de l'équipe Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad (nom encore choisi par LUI, évidemment... il n'aurait pas pu prendre quelque chose de plus simple... ou plus normal..?) a réussi à embarquer les professeurs dans son idée de fou. Faire un événement d'Halloween basé uniquement sur les Yôkais et les monstres... Les profs ont dû penser que ca améliorerait la culture générale des étudiants. Tout en faisant de la publicité au club...

-Eh, Natsumi, Saori! On a besoin de votre aide ici!

Et moi dans tout ça, qui se retrouve a aider à la préparation de l'événement... je regrette presque de m'être jointe au club. Maintenant, toute l'école construit des kiosques et aménage les classes en vue de l'événement... La plupart des gens semblent bien aimer. Au moins il y a ça de bon. De plus, Oikawa-san semble avoir particulièrement hâte... Je ne pourrais dire pourquoi.

-Oï, Mezumaru ! Dépêche-toi donc un peu, qu'on finisse enfin ce boulot!

\- Awww… c'est pas amusant, Gozu… Et pourquoi il faut absolument que ce soit nous qui transporte ces trucs ? Même Nattô aurait très bien pu y arriver…

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en discuter. C'est un ordre du troisième.

-N'empêche que c'est vraiment ennuyant...

En effet, Rikuo leur avait demandé de prêter main-forte au club… Yuki-Onna et les autres étaient couramment indisponibles, ne laissant que les deux démons étant capables de s'en occuper. Ils ne faisaient en fait pas grand-chose, seulement transporter des matériaux ici et là pour divers kiosques en préparation. Bien sûr, ils avaient dissimulé leur youki**, puisqu'après tout, il y avait bien Yura dans l'école. Elle n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer quelque chose s'il se passerait de quoi. Ils devaient donc tout transporter petit à petit, dans une forme humaine et faible… Il n'y avait pas tant de matériel, mais disons qu'ils ne manquaient pas de quoi faire au rythme qu'ils allaient.

Puis, tout finit par être enfin terminé. Chacun y avait mis du sien, et le résultat était spectaculaire ou que l'on aille : Chaque endroit, chaque petite parcelle de mur n'avait pas été épargnée : tout était décoré, même le plafond des salles de classe. Enfin tout le monde pouvait se reposer et se préparer pour la fête qui avait lieu le lendemain. Les deux démons, pourtant, furent parmi les derniers à quitter la place. Sur le chemin du dernier arrivage de décorations, ils croisèrent quelques membres du club de yôkais, dont Rikuo. Mezumaru transportait le plus gros du stock (à son grand ennui), de telle sorte que sa tête était pratiquement cachée. Le petit-fils de Nurarihyon les encouragea silencieusement, tandis que Kiyotsugu et Natsumi discutaient des décorations de la dernière salle de classe... ou plutôt, le responsable du club décidait de tout lui-même, laissant Natsumi qui n'avait même pas le temps de répliquer. Elle dut l'interrompre pour enfin exprimer son point de vue.

Pendant ce temps, les membres du clan de Gyuki eurent enfin posé les derniers objets. La journée leur avait été longue pour les deux, même si Mezumaru le laissait plus paraître. Il ne restait plus qu'a tout placer... ô joie. Mais le yokai au crâne de cheval pour chapeau ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

-Bon, plus que tout ça à placer et c'est terminé... Mezu, tu pourrais...

Là ou le Démon se tenait affalé quelques instants auparavant, il n'y avait que du vide.

-... me donner un coup de main?

Le lendemain, chez Rikuo...

Le club yokai était au lieu de rendez-vous, ce qui devenait une habitude ces derniers temps. Pourtant, exceptionnellement, personne ne sortait... Ils devaient probablement parler de je-ne-sais-quoi, se dit Mezumaru. Ce dernier était perché assez haut dans le cerisier de la famille, observant en contrebas.

Bah, autant mieux en profiter pour dormir un peu...

N'ayant pas eu trop le choix, après son escapade, Gozu l'avait rattrapé et forcé à terminer de placer toutes les décorations et autres bidules étranges... Ils avaient fini assez tard, et Mezu venait de rentrer. Quant à Gozumaru... il ignorait où il était passé. Peut-être allé voir Gyuki. En tout cas, pour le moment, ça ne le concernait plus. Bonjour pays des rêves...

Il commencait à faire sombre. Le groupe sortit enfin de chez Rikuo. Ils allaient à l'école pour l'évènement. Ils parlaient principalement des costumes portés par le club. Kiyotsugu avait insisté pour que les déguisements soient décidés au jeu de cartes du démon (juste par une simple pige) et, bien entendu, il avait une fois de plus eu Nattô, et Rikuo nurarihyon... Les déguisements étant basés sur le résultat des cartes... alors par conséquent... Le prétendu "chef" de l'équipe avait dû se déguiser en Nattou-kozou. Shima réussit à avoir le Tenguºº Étrangement, "Oikawa" pigea sa propre carte, Yuki onna... Saori eut Kappa. Quant à Yura et Natsumi, elles réussirent à avoir respectivement Kitsune et Kamaitachi***. Et Kana, quant à elle eut Aoandon**. Un miracle puisqu'elle n'aimait pas trop les Yokais...Chacun avait fait de son mieux pour trouver un déguisement qui convenait à son "thème"...

Résultat: Un kimono violet à motifs fleuris avec quelques épaisseurs de foulards rosés semi-transparents et légers pour prendre le vent. De plus, Natsumi réussit à trouver un remplacement pour imiter des griffes... Pour le nouveau Nattou, un simple kimono orange ainsi qu'un peu de paille par-dessus les cheveux composait le costume. Évidemment, Yuki onna n'eut qu'à revêtir son apparence normale pour se déguiser. Rikuo demanda quelques informations sur l'ancien style vestimentaire de son grand-père pour rendre son déguisement plus crédible. Saori avait mis un kimono vert, des bas blancs et une sorte d'assiette sur la têteº. Shima trouva un masque quelque part, et mit des vêtements rouges pour aller avec l'image du Tengu... Le déguisement de Yura par contre était très simple, mais réussi: un masque renard et un kimono blanc à rayures rouges sur les manches. Et, finalement, Kana s'était maquillée la peau d'une teinte bleutée et deux cornes étaient visibles sur sa tête. Même si elle portait des vêtements bleus, l'effet restait assez surprenant. Il ne lui aurait manqué que des crocs...

Un drôle de groupe, si l'on observait bien. Néanmoins, leurs costumes faisaient partie des plus réussis de l'école. Cela en faisait la fierté de Kiyotsugu. C'était même limite s'il n'en aurait pas pris la grosse tête... Le groupe parcourut une bonne partie des stands, la plupart comportant des attractions et des jeux de toutes sortes (mais plus particulièrement au thème de l'Halloween). Finalement, chacun partit de son côté, en petits groupes: Kana avec Rikuo (et Yuki onna, évidemment), Shima et Kiyotsugu, et finalement Yura, Saori et Natsumi. La jeune rousse enleva l'assiette qu'elle portait sur la tête sitôt que "Nattou-Kozou" n'était plus en vue.

-Ah... Enfin! Ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer, de me promener comme ca avec ce truc sur la tête... Dis, Natsumi, on ne pourrait pas échanger nos costumes...?

-Mais ça m'a vraiment pris du temps à obtenir toutes les pièces...

-Yura-san?

-... Je préfère mon costume.

-Eh bien... merci de l'aide...

-Dis, ça ne va pas Saori? Demandit Natsumi.

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui doit porter ce costume ridicule...

Sur ces mots, Saori enleva aussi les imitations de mains palmées qu'elle portait. Et encore, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu à se maquiller comme Kana, elle n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir la peau couleur alien. Juste au cas ou le chef de l'équipe se montrerait, elle garda néanmoins les pièces qu'elle avait enlevées... tout pour avoir la paix.

-Bon, moi je file voir les classes. On se revoit plus tard, d'accord?

-Bon, d'accord... bye, Saori-chan!

En un rien de temps, la rousse se fondit dans la foule, laissant Yura et Natsumi seules. Elles continuèrent un moment à parcourir l'endroit, puis elles tombèrent sur Rikuo & cie. Ils retrouvèrent Kiyotsugu et Shima dans un jeu d'arcade assez étrange... Cela ressemblait au jeu de la bouteille, mais à la place des bouteilles, c'étaient des conserves d'organes... des faux, évidemment, mais ils étaient très réalistes... Juste leur vue avait donnée des nausées à Kana et Natsumi. Yura, elle, ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment... Comme si leur contenant n'était que de simples fruits en conserve. Natsumi s'éloigna du groupe un moment, histoire de voir autre chose que des intestins et des cerveaux déshydratés.

Ce fut Karasu-tengu qui réveilla Mezumaru. À moitié endormi, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était encore dans le cerisier de la maison mère. Et donc, quand il voulut se "lever" pour mieux comprendre ce que le petit corbeau tentait de lui dire... il tomba net de l'arbre. Une chute de quelques mètres... et il atterrit pile la tête la première. Ce n'est pas ça qui le tuerait, mais c'est tout un réveil, disons-le.

-... Argh...

-Mezumaru!

Le démon aux cheveux violets se releva tout en se massant la joue droite (celle sur laquelle il avait atterri), et observa le corbeau.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, karasu-tengu...? Je dormais bien, moi, pour une fois...

-Cesse de te plaindre pour une fois et réponds-moi! As-tu vu Gozumaru?

-Bah non.

-Quand l'as tu vu pour la dernière fois? Je l'ai cherché partout dans la maison et il n'est pas là!

-Eto... Il n'était pas avec Gyuki?

-Non, évidemment, pourquoi j'irais te le demander si c'était le cas? De toute façon, tu dois savoir où il est. Tu pourrais lui dire de venir me voir? J'ai deux ou trois trucs à lui dire. Pour le moment, j'ai à faire. N'oublie pas de lui faire le message!

-Eh, attends un peu..

Et tout d'un coup, paf, comme ça, Mezumaru se retrouvait avec la tâche de retrouver Gozumaru... Mais pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui? Quelqu'un voulait visiblement lui faire regretter son sommeil! Bon, réfléchissons. Logiquement, Gozu devait encore se trouver à l'école de Rikuo-sama, puisque le corbeau ne le trouvait pas. Autant mieux commencer par là. Sur ce, Gozu se mit en route. En chemin, il se dit clairement qu'il devait exiger une dette à Gozumaru. Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait fait pour arriver -non justement, ne PAS arriver- ? Ainsi, Mezumaru se rendit à la fête d'halloween. Toutefois, il oublia un détail assez important:

Sa "couverture".

L'équipe Kiyo Cross Squad, à l'exception de Natsumi, partie l'on-ne-savait-où, était rendue à l'intérieur de l'école. Ils avaient retrouvé Saori en chemin... celle-ci, à la vue du groupe, s'empressa de remettre son costume. Il y avait quelques classes sur le thème de la maison hantée... Le groupe les fit toutes, et laissa Shima et Saori sur les nerfs, dans le sens "peur", je précise. Ces derniers, voulant prendre une pause, retournèrent un moment dehors, histoire d'avoir un peu d'air frais. Puis, Rikuo remarqua quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un, un peu plus loin. Un certain démon aux cheveux noirs. Il s'excusa après du groupe, disant qu'il reviendrait dans un moment, et alla voir Gozumaru. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune émotion.

-Gozumaru!

-Ah. Sandaime˘.

-Comment ça, "ah"? Je croyais que tu n'étais plus ici!

-...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?

-... On dirait que je me suis endormi.

-... Ah... Hahaha. C'est le festival qui t'a réveillé alors?

-Je crois.

\- Hum... Bon alors dans ce cas.. autant mieux que tu profites de l'événement, non? Après tout, toi et Mezu avez beaucoup aidé. Merci encore!

\- ...

-Hé, Rikuo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ah, J'arrive!

Kiyotsugu avait observé de loin, mais comme il n'avait rien saisi à la discussion... Rikuo dit simplement comme excuse qu'il avait trouvé le "déguisement" de Gozu très réussi... et, explication boiteuse ou non, elle passa. Le petit groupe continua ses activités, laissant Gozumaru derrière. Ce dernier, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, se dit qu'il pouvait très bien faire ce que lui conseillait le jeune Yokai... Après tout, il était encore dans sa forme humaine, au détail près qu'il portait les vêtements de sa forme démoniaque... Sur ce, Gozu entra dans la foule et profita du résultat de son travail.

Mou... Mais ou il est, franchement?

Mezumaru soupira d'exaspération. Il n'avait vu Gozumaru nulle part... mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait bien faire pour être aussi introuvable? Il avait parcouru l'essentiel de l'école, fait le tour de tous les kiosques et rien, niet, nada, il n'avait même pas vu un seul cheveu de l'autre démon... À présent, il ne savait plus où chercher...

Quant à Natsumi, elle regardait le tout, profitant de l'événement à son plein. À présent qu'il faisait complètement noir, l'éclairage ambiant des lampes rendait l'atmosphère plus surnaturelle. Se demandant où les autres pouvaient bien être passés, elle observait les costumes des autres étudiants. Quelques-uns étaient ridicules (se déguiser en arbre... à tutu, drôle d'idée... ça devait être un pari perdu.), tandis que d'autres étaient époustouflants. Parlant de déguisements exemplaires, elle vit quelqu'un en particulier... Ou plutôt, inattentive (en pleine observation des lampions au-dessus des têtes), elle buta dans cette personne... Il y avait tant de monde qu'il était difficile de ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille, mais son costume était vraiment quelque chose: tout le monde sur son passage regardait son déguisement... Même si le sujet était un peu obscur. Dans tous les cas, il/elle portait un crâne sur la tête... et il était vraiment réaliste. Même les fissures de l'os étaient parfaites...

-Ah, quoi encore?

Une voix de garçon... au moins, cette question était réglée. En l'observant de près, elle ne pouvait voir que des mèches de couleur mauve.. ses yeux lui étaient hors de portée de vue, à cause du crâne. Natsumi eut un blanc un moment, avant de répondre (même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire...)

-Oh! Pardon.

-Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu allais?

-Eto...

Mezu soupira. Encore une idiote... On dirait que c'est chose commune que les humains soient idiots. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait pas vu quelque part, cette fille...? Elle lui était étrangement familière...

-C'est quoi, ce crâne, au fait? Tu l'as fait toi-même? Il est très réussi...

Non, il ne devait pas avoir vu cette personne ailleurs, c'est certain. Il s'en serait souvenu... Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça? Sûrement pas une connerie comme "c'est celui de ma mère" ou "mon ami me l'a fait", non. Ça n'allait juste pas avec le tableau... donc, par conséquent...

\- Je l'ai trouvé quelque part.

-Où?

-Dans un cimetière... (la meilleure réponse à offrir...)

-Lequel?

-... Mais tu peux arrêter de me poser des questions? C'est énervant, à la fin!

Juste au moment où Natsumi allait répondre, le groupe Kiyo Cross se pointa. C'est Saori qui remarqua Natsumi... Et la voir parler à ce garçon étrange piqua sa curiosité. Yura, elle, réalisa bien dès le premier regard que un Yokai se tenait devant eux: ledit yokai avait oublié de dissimuler son énergie... trop préoccupé par Gozumaru. Saori alla vers son amie sans que Yura puisse agir. Cette dernière commença à réfléchir... Il y avait beaucoup de monde, alors attaquer tête baissée était hors de question... et si il y avait un yokai, qu'est-ce qui disait s'il n'y en avait pas plusieurs? Prise dans une impasse, elle ne put rien faire d'autre à part attendre. Rikuo remarqua bien ce qui clochait... Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire dans cette forme...

-Eh, Natsumi! C'est qui? Tu me présentes?

-Euh...

Mezumaru observa la rousse... et ensuite la jeune fille. Mais elles lui disaient vraiment quelque chose... où les avait-il vues? Hmm... il ne les replaçait absolument pas. Le reste du groupe approcha du trio. Mezumaru, qui réfléchissait toujours, ne remarqua pas le regard de Rikuo... Et Kiyotsugu, en lampe éclairée qu'il est, s'incrusta dans la conversation.

-Wow! Quel crâne! C'est quoi ton déguisement?

Ça devenait ardu de répondre... et pourquoi tout le monde se rassemblait autour de lui? Il ne voulait que chercher Gozumaru! Abattu, C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua la jeune omyoji, qui plus est, presque à côté de lui... en train de sortir un de ses papiers étranges. Et c'est là que le déclic se fit pour les trois filles ainsi que Mezumaru: Au mont Nejireme... quand Gyuki avait testé Rikuo! Donc, ce qui s'ensuivit fut une grosse pagaille:

-Meurs, Yôkai!

-AHHHHHHH! Le pervers!

-Omyoji!

Les sorts frôlèrent le démon, qui les évita de justesse. Mais il n'évita pas le coup de poing de Saori: il le reçut en plein visage... Pile là où il était tombé plus tôt. Lâchant un cri de douleur, Mezumaru n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir: se battre contre une omyoji, ça allait, mais s'il devait en plus se battre contre une folle qui donnait des coups sur les plaies des autres... alors ça, pas question! Kiyotsugu, qui n'avait absolument rien compris, observait les filles, sans savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Les filles le lui expliquèrent plus tard. Et évidemment, Kiyotsugu se mit à "fanboyiser" sur le fait qu'il avait enfin vu un vrai yôkai... Rikuo, impuissant, ne put rien faire du tout, seulement compatir pour Mezu...

Plus tard, sur le toit de l'école...

-Itaiii... Elle n'aurait pas pu y aller un plus plus doux, avec ce coup... Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ca arrive?

-Ah, Mezumaru! Je croyais que tu étais rentré!

-Gozu! Enfin, quoi! Ca fait des heures que je te cherche! Mais où tu étais?

-...

-Rahh... En tout cas, Karasu-tengu voulait te voir.

-Bon, alors on y va?

-Avec joie...

Je ne crois pas aux yôkais... En fait, je ne croyais pas aux yôkais. Maintenant, c'est le cas. Par deux fois j'ai vu cette personne assez étrange, et par deux fois il s'en est sorti non sans dommages... En y réfléchissant bien, je pourrais presque plaindre ce garçon... (je ne dis pas qu'il est pardonné pour ce qui s'est passé au mont Nejireme, mais puisque Saori a réussi sa vengeance... je suppose que je ne peux plus lui en tenir rigueur.) Surtout s'il avait demandé de l'aide à Yura-san cette fois-là... Il me semble que Yôkais et Omyojis sont ennemis jurés... alors lui demander de l'aide relevait d'une grande humilité... non? Mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse: C'était quoi son crâne?

... Je crois qu'il y a sujet à recherche.

**Author's Note:**

> * Taku: symbole d'exaspération, plus couramment traduit comme vraiment, franchement...
> 
> ** Youki: Énergie spirituelle que dégagent les Yôkais.
> 
> *** Kamaitachi: Un monstre japonais qui ressemble à une belette. Selon la légende, kamaitachi serait non pas une entité, mais trois. Ils attaquent généralement une victime en équipe. Le premier assomme la victime, le deuxième le blesse avec ses dents, et le troisième guérit la plaie. "Kama" signifie "faucille" et "itachi" signifie "belette". (source: Encyclopedia Mythica, j'ai juste modifié quelques détails, google étant un traducteur merdique...)
> 
> ***Kitsune: Esprit-renard.
> 
> **Aoandon: Esprit qui apparait durant le kyakumonogatari kaidankai, ou les cent histoires surnaturelles. Après chaque histoire, on éteignait une chandelle, jusqu'àce qu'il n'en reste qu'une, que lorsque l'on éteignait, l'esprit était conjuré. Durant ces rencontres, les boigies étaient placées dans des andon bleus, d'où son nom. (Ao= bleu)
> 
> º: Les kappas sont reconnaissables par une "assiette" remplie d'eau sur le dessus de leur tête. Selon la croyance, si l'eau que contient le récipient devient sec, le Yokai peut en mourir... sinon, il est très affaibli.
> 
> ºº: Tengu signifie "chiens divins". Quelquefois vénérés comme des dieux, on les pensait prendre l'apparence d'oiseaux de proie, et dont décris avec des caractéristiques humaines et aviaires.
> 
> ˘ Sandaime: le troisième. (Puisque Rikuo est le 3e héritier...) Ne vous trompez pas, je ne faisais pas allusion a Naruto...


End file.
